New year, same old little me
by jubejubes
Summary: High School story, be warned there is definitely smut.


The start of the new school year was always the same. Prying my cold, limp body out of my warm cocoon of a bed, after being repeatedly instructed my bossy mother to get ready. Dragging my still sleep logged body into the too hot shower, my skin still sensitive in its sleep state. Next, picking a cute but killer outfit. My wardrobe was large and had everything, the perks of having two parents with ridiculous overpaid jobs, dad was a legal consultant and my mum owned her own modeling agency. For today's outfit I picked a pair of high-waisted, medium coloured denim shorts and paired it with a cropped hot-dog tshirt and my black and white high top converse. Don't forget my signature fun socks of course, today's a pale yellow pair with octopi. What more could someone ask for in the fun socks department! I have clear skin so I only put on a touch of natural eye shadow, a small amount of eyeliner, mascara and chapstick.

Running late as always I race to my packed kitchen running into my brothers Uriah and Zeke. My light brown hair bounced as a jogged to my car, my backpack was waiting for me, I know from experience to pack everything I need the night before as I am always late for school. I honk the horn once, before holding it down until my slower than me brothers get their asses to the car. In my haste to get to the car I didn't notice my big brother Zeke's best friend, Four, also standing in the kitchen. I probably should have expected though, considering he is constantly at our house, not that I mind he is freaking beautiful.

"Took you losers long enough! We are soooo going to be late for school again," I moan to them as I pull out of the driveway to our house.

"Relax Tris, the teachers love you and I am ridiculously good looking the teachers will overlook the tardiness," my twin brother Uriah states.

"Ha, unfortunately for you Uri I got the brains and beauty in our relationship, and even that won't stop me getting shit from Matthew's!".

"Hey! Tris that's mean, tell me I'm beautiful!" Uriah playfully whinged back. I simply winked in return. I could see Four staring at me in the rear view mirror, and as we were currently stopped at the fifth red light in a row I challenged him by shamelessly staring back. When he noticed he went pink and averted his eyes. What a pansy! Four was not usually shy, and since my brothers have known him since grade school I have in turn known him forever, it is weird for any of us to be embarrassed around each other.

We finally make it to school and after saying a quick goodbye I run into the school, get quite a few hellos from people I know in the halls. Somehow, I still don't know how, in my three, now four years attending ths school I have acquired a large amount of popularity. My appearance, personality and my relation to the Pedad brother's (who also manage to become "cool" in the school) aided in my status. I finally get to class and I manage to sneak into the back, therefore avoiding another confrontation with my bitch of a Spanish teacher Senora Matthews.

When the lesson is over I amble through the halls until I reach my locker. I am in the sporty house in school so the hallway is full of hunky football players (a few of whom I may or may not of gotten a little freaky with, my brothers and four are also on the team obviously I have never been with them! Bleeh what a disgusting image in my head now!), along with a bunch of slutty, airhead cheerleaders. I managed to become Dauntless by being an awesome track and field runner and being captain of the volleyball team. I close my locker and have the shit scared out of me by my best friend Christina. "Fuck sake's Chris, you have got to stop doing that!" although I cannot wipe my shiteating grin off of my face. She embraces me, while high pitch screaming which I don't appreciate but tolerate.

"Tris I missed you! God you look good, like I do of course," she babbles on, and before you ask Christina is not full of herself, we always call ourselves looking good as both a joke and it helps show our confidence in ourselves in a joking sort of way. Anyways…. We head off to our second period gym class, one of the many classes we have together. Dauntless don't have dress codes so I walk out into gym in a pair of comfy gym leggings along with a cropped adidas tshirt and my favorite nikes. I get a few looks from boys which I do have to say I appreciate, but once again I find myself being stared at my Four. I especially like this attention. I wander over to him after talking to Mitch, one of my regular hottie hookups. I nudge Four, "Problems Eaton," I tease.

He smiles before replying, "just looking at something pretty". I am gobsmacked, but can't keep the smile off of my face. I elbow him lightly before beginning to listen to the PE coach.

The end of the day finally arrives, after an uneventful final two periods and a boring lunch, I just caught up with my friends after the holidays.

I arrived home, to onl be met face to face with Four again, no shock there. I walked up to my room, smirking the whole way when walking past Four and quickly changed into cute but comfy clothes. An oversized tshirt that hung off my shoulder, displaying some of my DD cleavage and a pair of super comfy couch shorts. I hear a knock on my door as I begin my homework, thinking its my mum I shout out, "Come in" but am shocked and pleased when Four saunters into my room. "What's up Four? Like what you see?" I say jokingly, pointing to my super casual attire. He smirks once again and replies with "Uriah and Zeke are heading out to date's with their ladies and I told them you and I had a project to do. They won't be home for a couple of hours and your parents are away as usual".

"Yes they are I respond," flirting all the way with four. Come to think of it, I haven't had a good lay in a while and like I have mentioned, Four is freaking hot!

We share a knowing smile, and although you may think it is fast and that I am a slut we beign to heavily make out on my bed. I usually do this with boys for fun, however I have a good feeling about Four. We have known each other forever and come to think of it we have always ad quite a connection and this was just something that was bound to happen at some point.

Anyways we continue to make out and I roll us so that I am on top, I like being in control. He slips his hand down the back of ants, beneath my panties and gives my ass a good squeeze, eliciting a moan from me. My hands have worked his shirt off, and I am sensually rubbing his beautiful six pack. His hands now move to my shirt and easily slip it off. He pulls always as he appreciates the sight of my breasts. Large and firm currently right in eyes view. I smile down at him, take his hand and guide it to begin massaging and groping my boobs. I moan softly again, reaching down to kiss him passionately again.

Slowly, I inch my hand down to his pants. I have been able to feel his dick on my ass for a while and decide it is time to give it some loving. I gently stroke up and down his dick, circling my thumb lightly over the sensitive tip, before I slide my whole body down his, making sure he feels my breasts glide over his now exposed dick before audibly taking him fully in my mouth. I smile around in as he lets a surprised moan of absolute pleasure. I continue sucking and licking his penis, working the sides and what I can't manage in my mouth with my hand. Some precum spurts into my mouth, and I take this as the time to stop, allowing him a chance to take a hint and get his mouth to business of my down town. He gets the picture quickly and expertly flips us, my hands above my head and he greedily begins to slide his fingers around my pussy, gently slipping the tips into my vag a few times. Every time he does this I grind my hips towards his hand, and when I begin to get impatient and push his head down, telling him exactly what I want. The first lick sends me into frenzy, forcing him to hold my hips down using his muscular arms. Moaning as he dips his fingers into me fully, I feel my climax arriving. He sucks gently and nips lightly at my clit and begins to speed his fingers. After two more minutes I cum aggressively but immediately want more. I once again roll, this time getting on my knees and holding onto the end of my bed. I look behind me and Four looks shocked at my forwardness. I sway my ass at him and smirk, an he immediately grabs my ass before excruciatingly slowly sliding into me. I let out a loud moan before stating, "Fuck me Four, I want it deep and fast", before turning around and backing my ass onto his penis more ferociously. He quickly gets the picture and we begin to really move. I change the position again, this time with me riding me taking complete control. Once again I feel the need t move, pulling him above me, my legs wrapping over his shoulders to give him access me deeper than he has at any point during the night. I begin to feel my vagina spasm around is dick and cum once again, and at the same time fell him come inside of me. Lucky I'm on the pill aye! I roll towards him, smiling and feeling so many happy and pleasured emotions say, "next time your in charge." 


End file.
